I'll Make You See Me
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: After waiting so long for Kaname to notice him, Zero decides to take matters into his own hands. Set to The Good Life by Three Days Grace, find out how Zero plans to get his attention....in front of everyone! yaoi immplied, no actual sex scence


_**Hey eveyone! The Three Days Grace concert I went to on the 6th was amazing! I didn't think they could get any better but thanks to their new albumn (plus their talent), they did! The concert started off with Break, of course (If you have not seen that music video, you need to. It's amazing!). They played alot of their new songs plus some of their most famous songs like I Hate Everything About You and Never Too Late, infact their last song was Animal I've Become. They also performed I Don't Care which is tied with Last To Know for my favorite part of the concert!**_

**_So as I promised this song-fic was born from the inspiration of Three Days Grace's song The Good Life. This is in Zero's POV._**

_The good life is what I need  
Too many people stepping over me _

"Damn vampires!" I spat as I crawled off of my bed. It had taken me hours to fall asleep and just as I do, my alarm goes off. Nights like these are just the 'perks' of being a school guardian.

_  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
The one thing I need before I die _

Every night! Every night I have to deal with the horrors of dozen of screaming girls clawing their way towards the passing Night Class. Ugh, the Night Class. Most of this school's 'elite students' are nothing but stuck up spoiled brats! They stick their noses up so high, they touch the clouds. But not all of them, especially not him.

_All I want  
Is a little of the good life_

Yes, the man who everyone thinks I want to kill has been in my dreams a lot lately. Kaname Kuran. Where do I even begin? Years ago he used to stand for everything I hated; pureblood's cruelty and power to take away anyone who showed me any affection.

_  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life _

Time changes many things, and slowly Kaname turned from a cold statue to an actual human being in front of my eyes. To other vampires they would view that as a weakness, I don't.

_  
All I want  
is a little of the good life _

My mind is spinning as I straighten my uniform. The cufflinks at my wrists continue to slide out of my distracted hold, but it does not matter right now… my thoughts are with Kaname.

_  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life _

I slap myself, trying to focus on reality for at least a couple of minutes. Can't be day dreaming while Yuki gets over by the Day Class girls, can we? After suppressing yet another yawn, I leave for my guardian post.

_I don't really know who I am  
It's time for me to take a stand_

Walking down the halls as I have every day for years, a plan has started to form. I never see the pureblood outside of the class change-overs, so it will have to take place there. And there is no way that the Night Class is going to let us talk in private, so it will have to be in front of everyone…

_  
I need a change and I need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last _

_  
_God, it seems like the girls just multiply every day! It's going to be impossible to see anyone from the Night Class now, let alone Kaname. But as luck would have it, a blob of white stands out well in this sea of black. Ahh, there he is… the prince of darkness that has taken me prisoner under his charm.

_  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life _

He is every bit of modern royalty; his flawless porcelain skin, his slightly pouting lips, eyes of crimson disguised by brown, and chocolate locks that flow down to shoulders. More nights than I can count I have wondered what it would be like to have him all to myself, to kiss, to cherish, and to love.

_  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life _

Before I can pull myself out of my head, the brunette of my attention is coming towards me. Of course, he turns slightly to Yuki and greets her instead. Boy, talk about getting your hopes up! I watch him ruffle her hair with a soft smile on his lips. I am happy they are so close but I wish that I was the one he was so gentle with.

_  
All want  
is a little of the good life _

Disbelief rings in my ears as I hear Kaname wish me a "good night". So he does notice me as more than an enemy! I stare dumbfounded at him as he walks back to the rest of the Night Class, not even able to drool over his perfect ass like usual, but just stand there. A sharp slap on the back of my head jerks me to action. I turn to find it was Yuki who had hit me, but she only pushes me towards the pureblood while she hastily apologizes "Sorry, but he is about to leave!".

_  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life _

That figures little innocent Yuki would have picked up on this. Oh well, that only makes things easier. Quickly I charged towards the retreating figure, pushing anyone and everyone out of my way. By the time "Kaname wait!" burst out of my nervous throat, both classes where staring at me in confusion.

_Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
(you never wanted it this way)_

The crowd seemed to magically part for me, revealing the delicious pureblood only a few feet away. Unable to contain myself anymore I threw myself at his, not hard enough to knock him over or anything, and kissed him. No, not a simple peck on the lips but a full lips-tongue-teeth passion-filled kiss. And to my surprise Kaname returned the kiss.

_  
Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted this way  
(you didn't ask for it this way) _

What must have been at least five minutes later, we broke anyway from each other. Both of us were short of breath and flush with desire, each hoping the other would want to continue where we had left off. Our fellow students, who had been watching us this whole time, were filled with gasps and cheers of approval … well not all of them.

_  
I always wanted it this way  
(the good life) _

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kain having to restrain a particularly enraged Aido while Ichijo smiled at us with a knowing grin. Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought, even though it is hilarious to watch Aido rolling on the ground like a small child.

_  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life _

Turning back to the pureblood I am met with his lusty gaze eyeing my body, particularly undressing me. Smirking, I scoop him up in my arms bridal style. His breath tickles my neck as he leans against me "Why don't we go back to your room? My classes can wait.". Then together at last, we leave everyone behind amidst their confusion and do exactly what Kaname suggested, we go back to my room.

_  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life _

Riiiinnnggg! RRiiiinnnng! "What the hell?!" I ask as I rub the sleep from my eyes. Looking at the alarm clock, I notice it is time for the afternoon class change-overs… wait a minute! Does this mean it was all just a dream?! I didn't really confess to Kaname! He and I didn't kiss and then come back here! But it was all so real.

_  
All I want  
is a little of the good life _

Cursing under my breath, I start to get out of bed but something is holding me down. Panicking I lift the covers off of my body only to reveal that it was an arm holding me down. Kaname's arm. Blushing a deep ruby for feeling so relieved that it wasn't all a dream, I hear him start to wake up. "Zeeerrrroo." he sleepily groans, "Why do you have the alarm set? It's Sunday, there aren't any classes today." Laughing lightly, I snuggled back next to him.

_All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life_

Oh yeah, I'm living the good life!

* * *

**Sorry to anyone I worried when I put in the "was it all a dream" thing. Hey I noticed that this is probably my longest "one-shot" yet (I think). Hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear from anyone on this or just on Three Days Grace in general! I hope I did them justice here.**

**By the way the first part of their song Bully would have fit this too (Zero's POV): **

_He wakes up haunted_

_With voices in his head_

_Nobody know it_

_But today he won't go unnoticed_

_He can't forget _

_Can't forgive for what they said_

_He's never been so hurt_

_But today the screaming is over_


End file.
